poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Yuna's Fire and Rescue Adventure
Yuna's Fire and Rescue Adventure is a movie in Yuna's Princess Adventure. Summary With Princess Yuna's best carrier as a Racer, She's going to learn to do what it takes to be a Firefighter. Plot Yuna the Best Princess and Racer Everyone and Everypony looked up to Princess Yuna as the greatest Princess to Equestria and the best racer ever. Gearbox broken/That night/Fire! One afternoon during training with Dusty, Skipper, and Ishani, the Full Moon Flight has a terrible problem: the gearbox became damaged due to being regularly forced over its limits; with that particular model of gearbox now out of production and none available anywhere. At the repair shop, The Full Moon Flight has a broken Gearbox. So, Dottie and Lightning Storm fitted the Full Moon Flight with a warning light and she told Yuna if she goes too fast, It'll be broken down and crash. That night, Yuna was upset because the broken Gearbox on the Full Moon Flight and she'll have to use her wings again. Meanwhile, She flys her plane to test the limits. As the Full Moon Flight started to go very fast, the warning light begin to flash. Distracted by the light, Yuna accidentally clipped a tower, landed hard and skidded into Yuna's Clubhouse. And it caught fire, So Mayday, Flynn, and Belle use their hoses and put the fire out. The Next Day/Talking to Mayday The next day, Half of Yuna's Club was completely damaged by the fire. At the firehouse, She spoke to Mayday about her problems and he explain to go join Dusty and his friends at Piston Peak National Park while everyone's out making repairs for her Club and looking for the new gearbox for the Full Moon Flight, That made her feel better. Journey to Piston Peak/Arriving at Air Attack Base/Fire in the forest The next day, Yuna decided to take her Journey to Piston Peak along with her friends and their Guardians, Yuna and her Alicorn and Pegasi friends will use their wings to fly while Sunbeam and the other will use their planes. When they arrived in the Air Attack Base, there was lots of jets getting in the way as they avoid as many as they can. Then, there was a fire in forest, Yuna and her friends watched Blade, Dipper, Windlifter, Cabbie, the Smokejumpers and Dusty in amazement. Seeing Blade Ranger again/Giving the Full Moon Flight pontoons After the fire was put out, Yuna and her friends were so happy to see Blade Ranger again. At the repair hangar, the Full Moon Flight's original landing gears were put away and replaced with it's very own pontoons. Meanwhile, since the other foals' planes couldn't be converted for firefighting, Stuingtion's engines provided them with proper firefighting aircraft. Training to become firefighters It was training, Yuna and her friends and their guardians are getting ready. First, fly under the bridge and scooping the water from the waterfall (but the warning light on the Full Moon Flight flashed and Yuna thought the bridge was too risky for her to go fast). Second, scooping the water from waterfall was succeeded for the planes (except for Full Moon Flight). Third, put out the flames on barrels. Fourth, the obstacle course. And fifth, put out the fire. A new gearbox/Cad After days of training, Prince Hiro, Princess Luna, Prince Duck, Princess Celestia and Cadance calls Yuna. They got the gearbox (from Wallace) for the Full Moon Flight, but delivering it to Piston Peak National Park would only take days, So Yuna waited patiently for it to come. Just then, Cad Spinner came and wanted to greet Princess Yuna and her friends and their guardians for their heroic deeds in the past ever since we was a changed van. The Secret Club Later that night, Yuna and her friends went into the secret club to watch CHOPS on every last video tapes to remember his great legends. The next day/Lightning Storm Fire The next day, Windlifter showed Princess Yuna how'd the forest fire begins and where it comes from, after a lightning storm comes fire in the forest. At the Grand Fusel Lodge/Camping out That night, Yuna and her friends joined Dusty, Dipper, Windlifter, Maru and the Smokejumpers at the Grand Fusel Lodge where Cad Spinner was waiting to greet them and invited them for a Camping out night. No gearbox/Fire by the lodge/Behind Enemy Lines The next morning, Princess Luna had bad news, The gearbox delivery has been failed. When Yuna's whole racing career is completely over, Maru bursts into the hangar and tells Yuna about there was a huge fire by the Lodge. At the forest, there was a fire by the Lodge and the Valley. Yuna, distracted by the bad news, released all the water. At the river, the current of the river was much too fast to out run. At the old mine, Blade Ranger was very angry with but concern for Yuna's safety. And, Yuna confesses about the Full Moon Flight's gearbox completely damaged and when she was about to give up, Blade stated that the Princess Yuna he knew was the daughter of Prince Hiro and Princess Luna who never gave up her responsibility or her friends and family and that made Yuna realized that she's not meant to give up. Evacuation/Blade is down! Meanwhile at the Lodge, The Burning Trees fall out of nowhere, They'd bearly escape for their lives. In the old mine, Yuna and Blade got out of the mine and then, Suddenly, Blade took a lot of flame on him and brought down. Back at the base, Blade was pulled back to his hangar so he is resting. In the hangar/Tourists were trapped Meanwhile, There were tourists trapped. In the hangar, Yuna knew she had to help put out the fire and do whatever it takes to be a firefighter. Determined, Yuna had to lead her friends to put out the fire giving the tourists the chance to make it out safely. The Fire Heroes/Rescue Lightning and Sally In the forest, The Trees are burning down and fire spread everywhere. Yuna and Snowdrop have to rescue Lightning McQueen and Sally (who are trapped on the burning bridge). Lightning and Sally began to slip off the collapsing bridge, but Blade Ranger (repaired and back in action) showed up and hold them up. Yuna and Snowdrop fly under the bridge and made a climb up the waterfall, scooping water all the way and the warning light (on Full Moon Flight) flash but Yuna and Snowdrop keep going fast. Then, Yuna and Snowdrop had put out the fire and Lightning and Sally made it to safety. But then, The Full Moon Flight's Gearbox was completely broken and they've crash landed over the trees by the forest. Five days later/The Full Moon Flight is fixed/Returning to Canterlot Unconscious, Yuna and Snowdrop were airlifted to the hospital while the Full Moon Flight was taken to the works. Five days later, Yuna and Snowdrop woke up and Maru had built the Full Moon Flight a new custom made superior gearbox for its engine so They can fly with it again anytime. Back in Canterlot, There has been much rejoicing of Princess Yuna and her friends, Everyone even Mayday, Flynn, and Belle looked up to them. Trivia *This movie is based on Planes: Fire & Rescue. *This movie takes place after The Wings Around the World Rally. *The flashbacks from The Great Christmas Adventure and Revenge of the Deceptitrains were used. Songs and Music Score #Music score - Planes: Fire & Rescue - Main Title (from Planes: Fire & Rescue) #Music score - Propwash (from Planes: Fire & Rescue) #Music score - Out of Production (from Planes: Fire & Rescue) #'Runaway Romance' - Brad Paisley #Music score - Dusty Crash Lands (from Planes: Fire & Rescue) #Music score - Fire! (from Planes: Fire & Rescue) #Music score - Sad Mayday (from Planes: Fire & Rescue) #'Still I Fly' - Spencer Lee #'Thunderstruck' - AC/DC #Music score - Pontoons (from Planes: Fire & Rescue) #Music score - A Special Kind of Plane (from Planes: Fire & Rescue) #Music score - Training Dusty (from Planes: Fire & Rescue) #Music score - We Got Your Gearbox (from Planes: Fire & Rescue) #Music score - Cad (from Planes: Fire & Rescue) #Music score - Lightning Storm Fire (from Planes: Fire & Rescue) #Music score - (It's) Hip to be Cad (from Planes: Fire & Rescue) #Music score - Cheers (from Planes: Fire & Rescue) #Music score - Nobody Has Your Gearbox (from Planes: Fire & Rescue) #Music score - Fire By the Lodge (from Planes: Fire & Rescue) #Music score - Behind Enemy Lines (from Planes: Fire & Rescue) #Music score - Evacuation (from Planes: Fire & Rescue) #Music score - Blade is Down (from Planes: Fire & Rescue) #Music score - Tourist Trapped (from Planes: Fire & Rescue) #Music score - Fire Heroes (from Planes: Fire & Rescue) #Music score - Transformation (from Brother Bear; performed by Bulgarian Women's Choir) #Music score - Rescue Harvey and Winnie (from Planes: Fire & Rescue) #Music score - Dusty Saves the Day (from Planes: Fire & Rescue) #Music score - Saving Dusty (from Planes: Fire & Rescue) #Music score - You Had Us Worried (from Planes: Fire & Rescue) Scenes #The Opening Scene/Yuna the Best Princess and Racer #Gearbox broken/That night/Fire! #The next day/Talk to Mayday #Journey to Piston Peak/Arriving at the Air Attack Base/Fire in the forest #Seeing Blade Ranger again/Giving Full Moon Flight pontoons #Training to become firefighters #"We Got a new Gearbox!"/Cad #The Secret Club #The next day/Lightning Storm Fire #At the Grand Fusel Lodge/Camping out #"Nobody Has a new Gearbox"/Fire by the lodge/Behind Enemy Line # Category:Iamnater1225 Category:Movies